


Only the dead can save the living

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un padre non sa darsi pace.<br/>"Silenzio.<br/>Non c’era nulla che potesse dire senza ucciderlo.<br/>Perciò, non c’era nulla che potesse dire."<br/>Post-Death in Heaven, SPOILER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the dead can save the living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> Innanzitutto lasciatemi dire che sono ancora in lacrime per Osgood. Forse l'avevo idealizzata un po' troppo, forse mi ero immedesimata in lei, ma è stato terribile vederla andarsene in quel modo.  
> Qualche nota per comprendere questa flash sconclusionata:  
> \- McGillop è uno dei personaggi di The Day of The Doctor, e finisce temporaneamente tra le grinfie degli Zygon insieme a Kate e Osgood. Ho voluto usare lui per non inventarmi un agente a caso e nemmeno scomodare quel pucciolissimo Malcolm Taylor di Planet of the Dead - ho i miei motivi per non farlo, ma non vi interessano.  
> \- Tom Osgood era nella UNIT al tempo del Terzo Dottore e quindi anche del Brigadiere, precisamente nel serial "The Daemons", in cui il Maestro era il principale villain. Coincidenza? Oh, no. Non ci sono coincidenze nel tragico mondo di Steven Moffat, sicuramente Osgood era sua figlia (come in questa fic) o per lo meno una sua parente.  
> \- Charlotte_McGonagall e io, dopo aver pianto tutta la notte, abbiamo scritto due storie separate su Tom, oggi. Non ci siamo influenzate in alcun modo durante la stesura, e al momento presente non ho ancora letto la sua storia e viceversa.

\- C’è una cosa che non capisco. Ci sono tante cose che non capisco, ma questa non mi sta facendo dormire. Perché il Dottore non ha salvato anche lei? L’aereo è esploso… eppure Kate è ancora viva… perché lei sì e la mia bambina no? Perché…

\- Pensavamo non fosse necessario fornirle questi dettagli, signore, ma non posso permettere che restino degli equivoci così grandi. Non è andata come crede. Non è stato il Dottore a salvare la dottoressa Stewart, è stato qualcun altro.

L’uomo allontanò le mani dal viso, togliendosi gli occhiali appannati con un gesto meccanico.

McGillop continuò, non senza un certo tremito nella voce: - La dottoressa Stewart sostiene… ci ha raccontato che… è stato il Brigadiere. Alcuni Cybermen non avevano cancellato le proprie emozioni, non avevano dimenticato chi erano stati e chi avevano… amato. Mi piace crederlo, signore.

Non aveva avuto esattamente la pretesa di consolarlo con quelle parole, ma chissà perché si sarebbe aspettato un fremito d’orgoglio per la memoria del suo vecchio superiore, e forse un allentarsi temporaneo di quell’angoscia. Ma non fu così. Tom Osgood aveva invece colto una sfumatura ironica nell’accaduto, che gli distorse le labbra in una smorfia involontaria e terribile.  
McGillop si sporse a sostenerlo mentre, con un filo di voce, si aggrappava al bracciolo della poltrona, gli occhi persi nel vuoto di una disperazione senza ritorno e mormorava: - È così, allora? Se cinque anni fa avessi mandato i medici a quel paese e non avessi smesso di fumare…o in qualsiasi momento avessi avuto un incidente, o mi fossi piantato una pallottola in testa, qualsiasi cosa! Se fossi morto, avrei potuto salvarla?

\- No. No. Nessuno avrebbe potuto, - balbettò McGillop, e deglutì. - Ma è stata vendicata. Non dubiti che...

\- La vendetta non ha senso. Non potete ridarmi lei. C’è qualcos’altro che non mi avete detto?

Silenzio.

Non c’era nulla che potesse dire senza ucciderlo. Perciò, non c’era nulla che potesse dire.

Scosse la testa. - Ancora infinite condoglianze, signore. Ora devo tornare al lavoro.

 

Faceva molto freddo, persino in metropolitana. La strada per la Torre non gli era mai sembrata così lunga.

 

 


End file.
